morninggloriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Chat:Morning Glories 24
I'm having issues with Macy's page. Does anyone have a copy of the chat? sigh, it's in the form of images here:http://www.mediafire.com/?bypi23o02q4v6n5 We have to transcribe it. Transcript Second Pass macey: IT IS TIME shinji_ikari: where is everyone sleepypizza: YAAAAAY macey: i don't KNOW macey: i expect they'll all come in in a bit vicky: :) macey: so what did you all think jess entered the room. guest-1159494 changed nickname to jess guest-1159353 changed nickname to alex_sollazzo macey: ALEX HEY HAPPY BIRTHDAY DUD macey: •DUDE alex_sollazo: yo alex_sollazo: thanks sleepypizza: IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY sleepypizza: ? sleepypizza: aaaaah that's so nice macey: everyone wish alex a happy birthday he makes our comic pretty vicky: OH HELLO HAPPY DAY HAPPY DAY tahlia: happy birthday jess: HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALEX shinji_ikari: happy birthday!!! mourntheglories entered the room. guest-1159509changed nickname to mourntheglories macey: good we are gaining people alex_sollazzo: thanks :) so whats happening :) macey: NOTHING IS HAPPENING...YET macey: what did you all think of the issue mourntheglories: Hello oh joyus Morning Glories jess: what a pretty issue oh my god jess: also, little ike. shinji_ikari: yes many variations of baby ike shinji_ikari: finally mourntheglories: ike <3 sleepypizza: BB ike was one of the best things, let's be honest macey: (shinji you are susan right) shinji_ikari: yes duh jess: as in dagney shinji_ikari: aka rl dagney jess: hehehehe macey: OKAY THEN CAN WE TALK ABOUT HOW YOU'RE APPARENTLY MISS DAGNEY sleepypizza: Guys Tessa's in her lab so I don't know if she'11 make it jess: TESSA'S IN OUR HEARTS sleepypizza: xD macey: that like blew me away i mean. SUSAN is DAGNEY shinji_ikari: for real though macey: oh nooo tessa i will hope and pray she makes it shinji_ikari: i was keeping it secret from you all this time... sleepypizza: WHAT? mourntheglories: lol.... macey: you told me you were EYEBROWS, susan supercarmen entered the room. shinji_ikari: i have many disguises. shinji_ikari: but i'm rl dagney guest-1159527 changed nickname to supercarmen macey: anyway let's talk...hm macey: let's talk abraham shinji_ikari: well clearly he's got a lot going on macey: MMM i like him more after this issue though! he seems like a better guy macey: though he's still veeery skeevy shinji_ikari: yea sleepypizza: But you still have the whole Child Army thing jess: "pictures of you with minors" haha yeah sleepypizza: AND WHO IS THE BLOND KID mourntheglories: i think the word is secrective alan entered the room. macey: it's WEIRD i mean. he's raising an army but obviously he loves the kids a lot vicky: isnt it ian D: macey: ALSO. BLOND KID. my guess is david just because. guest-1159554 changed nickname to alan vicky: wah macey: if it was ian he'd have GLASSES mourntheglories: lol david just because sleepypizza: And he obviously loves the kids because he got SLOSHED after he had to send some away charlie entered the room. alex_sollazzo: hasn't there always been a blond kid sleepypizza: 'we only get pictures' guest-1159563 changed nickname to charlie vicky: kids can get glasses later on??? jess: p sure it wasn't ian though shinji_ikari: yea i didn't get glasses until i was 14 jess: too blond and pretty vicky: dang macey: i got glasses at?? 7 i think vicky: i got glasses when i was a sophomore macey: i'm certain that wasn't ian tahlia: i got glasses when i was about a year old shinji_ikari: yea a lot of kids' eyes change with puberty though macey: JESUS TAHLIA tahlia: yeah shinji_ikari: i didn't think it was ian but maybee mourntheglories: ike and the dreams >.> upguntha entered the room. macey: oh man why was junisao there though macey: didn't Abraham get him five years ago aka when he was 11?? guest-1159596 changed nickname to upguntha shinji_ikari: yea but it's not like nick's going to be like tahlia: lawl tricked u shinji_ikari: "5 years three months and 19 days ago" shinji_ikari: and they just turned 16 like three weeks ago macey: TRUE but if it was an error i want to act smart, ok, give me this shinji_ikari: so meh they could be 10 vicky: couldnve been like a general age for all of them shinji_ikari: macey you're the queen whatever you say is canon vicky: couldve* upguntha: At age 10 Blond boy shinji_ikari: vicky they have the same birthday so they're literally all the same age though hahah vicky: oh right macey: so i can say everyone turns out happy and lives forever and then it would happen??? tahlia: doubt it tahlia: that'd be nice though jess: psst guys leanne is going to be here soon SHE SAYS HI sleepypizza: Use your powers for good, macey shinji_ikari: hahah sleepypizza: make it so shinji_ikari: hi leanne macey: rolls over and dies macey: LEANNE PLEASE JOIN US sleepypizza: tessa will be back at around 9:30 charlie: i can't go back and check right now, but wasn't abe present when ike killed his father? charlie: or at least soon afterward? shinji_ikari: yea right after sleepypizza: YEAH macey: YEAH he showed up right after! what the HELL sleepypizza: That was weird charlie: with the scarf macey: i'm guessing time travel is involve macey: •involved sleepypizza: Or a body double sleepypizza: idk charlie: yeah, i thought it might be clones but time travel's been established more than cloning... charlie: who knows macey: actually - the outfit he's wearing in 11 is the same as the one he's wearing this issue macey: when he talks to 6 year old ike macey: could he have left to go get the ike who'd just killed him? charlie: that would be trippy mourntheglories: yeah time travel def plays a part in this shinji_ikari: what do you mean "go get"? macey: i mean the scene in the beginning in 11 happens jess: it's not a real plotline until it has time travel macey: yknow, he helps him get out of there shinji_ikari: ohh ohh shinji_ikari: i had what you meant backwards my bad shinji_ikari: that's a good catch macey: and THAT brings up who the hell is benjamin, is he even important in the slightest macey: because there's that mention of a benjamin in #1 sleepypizza: He's been mentioned twice shinji_ikari: benjamin is the new howard sleepypizza: Maybe Benjamin's the Headmaster? macey: maybe benjamin is howard's middle name shinji_ikari: but yea it's starting to get exhausting keeping track of minor characters' names hahahah nick entered the room. guest-1159707 changed nickname to nick macey: NICK HI NICK sleepypizza: Like if he's the same benjamin who built the school then it's plausable that he's the shinji_ikari: welcome nick! sleepypizza: headmaster, right? charlie: hi nick! sleepypizza: HI NICK nick: hey everyone vicky: hello \o/ nick: how'd we do? macey: nick this issue was so good, you all did good mourntheglories: heya nick tahlia: hey nick alan: good stuff as always, nick mourntheglories: you guys went all out yet again sleepypizza: I love you guys and hate you guys at the same time charlie: if the next issue skips over all the explanation that ike recieves from abe charlie: my head will explode nick: it does NOT upguntha: lol char1ie macey: oh MAN sleepypizza: oh god shinji_ikari: ww charlie: cool, my head is safe jess: oh no upguntha: promise Nick? nick: but ike might be interested in very different explanations than you are macey: watch as it's the most dodgy ambiguous explanation ever vicky: no one's head is safe supajoe entered the room. hansel_moreno entered the room. guest-1159752 changed nickname to supajoe macey: and now JOE is here! hi joe sleepypizza: HI JOE tahlia: hey joe nick: hey joe supajoe: hellooo vicky: heyo joe guest-1159755 changed nickname to hansel_moreno macey: joe you and alex did SO GOOD. this issue was so pret macey: *pretty nick: everyone needs to give joe, alex, and johnny a lot of credit/thanks on this one. mourntheglories: so is that little blonde boy in the childs pic with abe ian? just for clarification of mourntheglories: course nick: it was not originally planned as double-sized shinji_ikari: snaps for you guys caseyblevins entered the room. macey: yes johnny too, good on you man, without you we would not have letters upguntha: Beautiful work guys supajoe: thanks! most definitely give props to Alex! sarypop entered the room. charlie: good work guys! supajoe: he's one of the most cinematography-minded colorists in comics hansel_moreno: Hey everyone, I just wanted to say thanks to the MGA crew. Killer issue. guest-1159776 changed nickname to sarypop supajoe: thanks, hansel albertxii entered the room. macey: joe i see you saved all the best gribbs expressions for the end hansel_moreno left the room mourntheglories: happy birthday btw Alex! guest-1159794 changed nickname to albertxii supajoe: hahaa @macey nick: woo hoo albert's here alan: full page of ike with the gun to jade's head. nice work joe. mourntheglories: omg when I was watching Alex color all of the Gribbs panels for this issue I was dumbfound mourntheglories: ed upguntha: No one touches my Jade and gets away with it macey: oh YEAH i saw him coloring the panel with him choking jade and macey: HIS FACE. THAT FACE. mourntheglories: I KNOW!!!! mourntheglories: thats when I paniced and decided to take a break from watching Alex color mourntheglories: lmao supajoe: gribbs has some of the most fun expressions to draw supajoe: i just make the sickest expressions in my mirror to draw him macey: YEAH I CAN TELL. kaempfer entered the room. sleepypizza: I think you just enjoy drawing sneers supajoe: haha mourntheglories: lo! thats awesome joe guest-1159824 changed nickname to kaempfer nick: the other very nice thing is we're almost done with 25, so the schedule is back on track shinji_ikari: \o/ macey: aaaa, hooray!! upguntha: backflips macey: snaps for you boys. that is so rad jess: YAY supajoe: yup, I should finish the last page of 25 tomorrow morning. And it's a doozy vicky: oh man jess: oh dear charlie: looking forward to it bob entered the room. guest-1159851 changed nickname to bob supajoe: it's one of my favorite last pages Nick has written. mrx entered the room. macey: nick writes great last pages. that must mean a lot guest-1159854 changed nickname to mrx sarypop left the room. mrx left the room. upguntha: will 25 be 48 pgs mourntheglories: great news nick, that 2 and half month wait was killer @@; supajoe: yes, 48 pages nick: he hasn't seen 26 yet (I'm 2 pages from done) it's nuts :D guest-1159767 changed nickname to caseyblevins drewcifer entered the room. supajoe: haha i can't wait to draw 26 (for reasons you will see) guest-1159866 changed nickname to drewcifer upguntha: Am 1 t he only one that wanted blondie from Coney Island to be Casey shinji_ikari: i can't wait to read it sleepypizza: You guys make me nervous when you get excited about things charlie: haha i thought that too at first vicky: YEAH SAME upguntha: Have we seen her since 2011 bob: I really liked this issues cover nick: yeah, joe already knows he has one of the toughest drawing challenges I've ever given him kaempfer: Hey there! nick: in 026. macey: we havent seen casey since?? 16. that's 8 issues macey: jesus christ supajoe: oh boy charlie: man i miss her guest-1159887 entered the room. supajoe: yup, Casey's been gone since 16 shinji_ikari: i think beginning of 2012 would be 16? macey: oh man so it's been like A YEAR supajoe: I told Nick at the time it was a bold move basically writing her out of the book at #16 upguntha: tough haha he draws while holding a baby that's beastly supajoe: haha mourntheglories: lol talent supajoe: I can only draw with the baby while he sleeps. :D mourntheglories: so maybe we will see casey sometime this year in issues? sleepypizza: That's because when a baby is not asleep it is a perpetual movement machine macey: we should measure talent in how much one can draw with a baby upguntha: ps little Ike was adorbs mourntheglories: haha yes shinji_ikari: wow that'd make me completely un-talented drewcifer: I love that Ike shot the toy gun with his eyes closed but the real one eyes open. supajoe: I'd like to see you all guess which page I drew while holding the baby. enio_duval entered the room. supajoe: thanks @drewcifer! drewcifer: Two shots both times shinji_ikari: probably the most violent page macey:oh yeah so is gribbs DEAD now? sleepypizza: If it's the page where it's just Ike holding a gun to Jade's head i'm going to laugh/cry guest-1159914 changed nickname to enio_duval drewcifer: Hopefully not the choke hold scene Joe. supajoe: haha charlie: ike stabbing his father for irony points? guest-1159887 left the room. shinji_ikari: ohh good call! enio_duval: I think so. D: susan entered the room. guest-1159956 entered the room. guest-1159956 left the room. enio_duval: I'm really mindfucked about Ike killing an Abraham. guest-1159953 changed nickname to susan upguntha:were all the kids in the Ab pic 10 or only a certain blondie shinji_ikari: ohh god this is going to be confusing macey: SUSAN YOU HAVE A DOPPLEGANGER shinji_ikari: it's probably matt aka dagney #1 fan macey: yes i figure mourntheglories: im voting the abe drunk scene shinji_ikari: unless there's another susan mg fan First Pass ##### PAGE 14 through 20 guest-1159968 entered the room. supajoe: haha I loved that Nick basically gave Matt a gimmie with Dagney enio_duval: Btw... Hello fellas. Good evening! nick: SUSAN guest-1159977 entered the room. macey: nick. how cool do you think miss dagney is, on a scale of 1 to 10 susan: suddenly! sleepypizza: If the answer isn't 10000 You're wrong chartie: so if ike dreamed about hisao as a kid being saved by abe, does he recognize him at all? nick: haha love dagney, she's getting her own issue on these days. newuser6613 entered the room. shinji_ikari: ohh my gosh please, that would be perfect guest-1159995 changed nickname to newuser6613 newuser66 13 left the room. mourntheglories: oh dagney guest-11 59998 entered the room. guest-11 59998 left the room. newuser6613 entered the room. nick: that lil ike page is my favorite page of the book to date. guest-1160001 changed nickname to newuser6613 macey: oh my GOO that will be wonderful macey: which one. nick? newuser6613 left the room. chartie: please be a soon one supajoe: I'd like to thank my son Logan for posing as Ike for those sequences mourntheglories: well the kids are so prim and proper when they are children supajoe: kids are difficult to draw. haha nick: the page where ike talks about the dream of the boy in the fire/Abraham's watch mourntheglories: then they all grow up to be egotistical bastards, murders, etc. macey: oh yeaaah. we should talk about ike's dreams. that was WEIRD shinji_ikari: ike seeing the future a little? very weird sleepypizza: Which leads me to believe that Ike's his own plater in this mourntheglories: yeah i was trying to earlier mourntheglories: ike and dreams mourntheglories: is that why he hardly seems to like sleep? sleepypizza: Player* macey: so judging by the fire line and the watch, we can assume he saw abe meeting macey: junisao and hunter? enio_duval: I was quite sure Hunter was the most important male character. That's about to change now. upguntha: Were all the kids in that picture 10? mourntheglories: stays up late partying, takes hunter on an adventure to the dungeons drewcifer: Gribbs pout face after David doesn't kill Abraham: favorite beat of the issue sleepypizza: They'd have to be, if they were later accepted to the school sleepypizza: they have to have the same birthday mourntheglories: lol yes gribbs pout face the best upguntha: Well Ab got Jun when he was 11 why would he be there shinji_ikari: they were probably almost 11 or something guest-1159977 left the room. macey: yeah guntha has a point-i'd assume it was right before they turned 11?? susan: age 10 could refer to one child in particular, not the group charlie: i thought abe got hisao earlier than that? was he really only there one year charlie: before the truants left? sleepypizza: TRUE macey: well no they...all have the same birthday macey: it can't refer to just one upguntha: i thought he was refering to blond1e sleepypizza: It could be talking about mystery blond kid susan: a child born on may 4th this year has the same birthday, though susan: not all students are same age - some older, some younger macey: well no. they were all born the same year, weren't they? guest-1160046 entered the room. sleepypizza: So what's stopping Mystery Blond Kid from being a year younger? shinji_ikari: it never says that specifically i don't think enio_duval: So I thought Macey. At least about the glories. tahlia: i think they were born in the same year upguntha: maybe blondie is the one yje truants sacrificed last time tahlia: just collected at different times? kaempfer left the room. enio_duval: Maybe David? macey: my bet on mysterious blond kid is that he's david, yeah nick: it's not exact-- Abraham just writing down the age on the back. I mean-- nick: it's meant to be very shortly after hisao comes to the camp macey: ah alright, cool mourntheglories: so was it ian or not >.> guest-1160046 left the room. drewcifer left the room. supajoe: ian wasn't in the photo, krystle supajoe: at least not in the foreground maoey: ian seems Ike the type who would try to get to the foreground and get trampled shinji_ikari: poor ian bob left the room. supajoe: haha. ian's much fun to draw, wich his overbite and glasses. enio_duval: Not at all. That'd be Akiko, I guess. jess left the room. mourntheglories: aww macey: GOD i didnt even notice he has an overbite macey: god bless ian. he's a miracle of the universe mourntheglories: so mystery child continues shinji_ikari: he is a majestic creature tahlia: gotta love ian macey: joe you made everyone so cute in that picture. i was wincing susan: did anyone ftgure out who benjamin is, yet? sleepypizza: I love Ian almost as much as Guiallme's eyebrows supajoe: haha, thanks, macey! macey: NO but there was a benjamin mentioned in #1!! sleepypizza: I'm thinking he's the Headmaster macey: so i was thrilled when the name popped up again susan: where in #1? charlie: everyone's the headmaster macey: when daramount and casey are first talking vicky: do you think when abe got that call he was talking to ben or about him sleepypizza: Benjamin Gertheardt sleepypizza: or something macey: daramount says that mga was designed by a benjamin gerhardt in 1760" vicky: i initially thought about. but it could be either ?? upguntha: Nick is the headmaster mystery solved macey: which is probably part of the cover story, but still susan: hmm macey: that's a pretty exact name to drop enio_duval: I think the Headmaster is that Chauffeur. nope susan: good call shinji_ikari: lol albert right? macey: HAHA YEAH what's up with albert, we barely see the poor guy shinji_ikari: was he in this issue, yes? shinji_ikari: no? sleepypizza: No, the Driver was Gribbs enio_duval: Yep. shinji_ikari: ohh i thought on coney island enio_duval: He got a promotion, I assume. mourntheglories: lol the driver shinji_ikari: still laughing re. susan dagney kiel entered the room. macey: GOD i should ask. nick, what goes into naming a character guest-1160142 changed nickname to kiel macey: like there's some obviously symbolic ones like abraham and ike but is it like that for macey: everyone ramspark entered the room. guest-1160151 changed nickname to ramspark enio_duval: I really wanna know Zoe's real name. ): nick: I do the name research and pick by meaning, sure nick: other times, it's just random tho nick: other times I'm just trying to get the geography right nick: hey, kiel! mourntheglories: ahh love the research aspect, makes everything so much more meaningful susan: Susan means "joy of life", which is perfect for dagney upguntha: will we ever know why Zoe was cray shinji_ikari: susan also means lily nick: it's MORNING GLORY DAYS' Kiel Phegley y'all macey: trust real susan on this one, she is an actual real life susan macey. OH HEY MG DAYS GUY. guest-1160175 entered the room. supajoe: KIEL guest-1160175 left the room. nick: susan i named for grandmother, actually mourntheglories: aw nick: you definitely got a few of those in the mix, too shinji_ikari: good choice sleepypizza: If she turns out to be a bad guy I'm going to worry about your relationship with her kiel. I'm here! mourntheglories: so 25 is the conclusion of this season? nick: haha. means nothing, she's evil :D mourntheglories: lol tahlia: at least we're being honest here nick: kiel got your email btw. that's awesome kiel: yesssssss supajoe: hey caseyblev1ns 1s here! see, folks, she didn't go far mourntheglories: shes an imposter macey: casey where have you been enio_duval: That's why we haven't seen her for a while now. supajoe: krystle you're so distrusting mourntheglories: I wonder how I got that way mourntheglories: reading a comic like Morning glories and all supajoe: :D mourntheglones: bwhahaha macey: WOW SICK BURN mourntheglories: all fun and games mourntheglories: till someone gets hurt ###Calfaile page 21 to 23 clagnuts entered the room. mourntheglories: thats my motto for morning glories and life guest-1160214 changed nickname to clagnuts supajoe: just leave the pitchfork at home if you go to c2e2, please clagnuts left the room. nick: upguntha, i missed your q earlier mourntheglories: Btw Joe just looked up C2E2 and you are on the site! so excited! nick: headmaster stuff is determined, sure mourntheglories: lmao great minds think a like upguntha: which one lol enio_duval: I wonder if is it possible for the glories to transfer their experiences for their past. nick: the headmaster q susan: first official dagney fanclub meeting will commence at eccc this year susan: potentially c2e2 and heroescon as well macey: matt, will there be dagney fan stickers susan: sure, i'll get on that guest-1160244 entered the room. guest-1160244 left the room. mourntheglories: they dont really have many things going on that Ive seen so far at C2E2 this year upguntha: it was more of a statement than a question nick: STAY TUNED :D enio_duval: I wonder ... upguntha: you're the headmaster nick: c2e2 is qonna be cool charlie left the room nick: if I was going I mean :D macey: well nick is technically the god of the story. they're all praying to him supajoe: haha mournthe glories: yeah no one wants to see Joe or anything, Nick =p j entered the room. supajoe: you all missed it last year when nick went enio_duval: Fair enough guest-1160268 changed nickname to j sleepypizza: Joe was at SciFi expo last weekend! mourntheglories: whaaaaaat bogus upguntha: so Fortunado is praying that Nick doesn't kill him mourntheglories: it was the first year ive missed in like 5 years supajoe: i was indeed! macy: he has no personality! it would be SO EASY for nick to kill him! mourntheglories: yeah you had some sweet commisions sleepypizza: I didn't get to go because flu, but I saw you in october at fandays supajoe: aww, poor Fortunato enio_duval: I'm kind of suspicious about Fortunato. And he's a Brazilian fella. shinji_ikari: macy is out to get fortunato nick: some v. cool fortunato stuff coming guest-1160292 entered the room. ramspark left the room. macy: yes. the myterious tuna boy macy: WELL GOOD supajoe: forTUNAto nick: there's a reason we held him back a bit susan: ohhh, now i get that joke macey: yeah i figured. you don't make him fade in the background without reason in this kind of macey: comic mourntheglories: lmao.... upguntha: Irena will finally get hers....hopefully sleepypizza: Emily was mortified that you guys liked that xD nick: i loved the tuna head btw, its what finally inspired me to get on tumblr mourntheglories: because you dont want to tell us whats really going on in that head of his macey: tessa was having trouble spelling his name so she called him fortunasandwich once supajoe: TUNA HEAD supajoe: loved it macey: it spiralled from there mourntheglories: forTUNAto and fairy godmother jade should get together shinji_ikari: we don't even do anything serious in this fandom anymore, it's all fortuna and bobby reven nick: joe, are you coming to sdcc btw? shinji_ikari: ge shinji_ikari: and pmjm supajoe: nor planning on SDCC. saw you got a nice guest spot there! going to try for NVCC, though supajoe: nor=not susan: finally upguntha: I;ll be waiting Joe Raw ####### PAGE 24 macey: i'm going to sdcc soi will SEEK YOU OUT, nick •:14 PM nick: yeah. that Wd· my kllrma payment for the eisner• @ 9:14 PM vicky: oh i hope to be at nycc this year ahhH o 14 PM supajoe: haha • 14 PM enio_duval: I don! know why. butjust sympathized with Akiko when 1t comes to o H PM the Truants. 0. guest-1160292 left the room. o·H PM 0·1• PM ""' enio_duval: I like them all. don't get me wrong. 0:15PM nick: or youknow, WAS. 0:15PM macey: akiko is an adorable sweethearted child who i want to hug. a lot 0:15 PM supaJoe: We need some place on France to invite us, Nick, loke Layman & 0:15 PM Guillory. nick. @ 0:1s PM macey: nlCK COME ON 0.15 PM enio_duval: I hope she IS. 915 PM sleepypizza: NICK 0:15 PM supajoe: Love Akiko 9'15 PM sleepypizza: OW •15 Ptd kiel: random st>out out lo mark cnley's akikiowhich I read religiously in 8th 0:15 PM grade supajoe: l(d 0:15 PM sleepypizza: THArS THE D WE OONT WANT 0:15 PM supa,oe: "-ha 0:1s Pu shinji_ikari: i will always love akiko dead oralive excuse you all 0:16PM susan: kiel, are you going to eccc 0:•6 Pu nick: who are you most willing to give up at this point? 9-.16 PM sleepypizza: NO ONE 9:16 PM enio _ duval: Me too, Shinji. 916 PM enio_duval: She's the best 916 PM upguntha: Irena 9:16 Pt.( nick: besides big tuna, i mean 9:16 PM kiel: I AM going to ECCC. Fitsl time! 9:16PM caseyblevins left the room. 9":16 PM macey: no tuna has to live, he's gonna have the best backstory, i know it 9-.16 PM sleepypizza: Tuna too, he can stay 9:16 PM macey: umm. wow, i like everyone 916 PM enio_duval: Maybe Hisao. 916 PM nick: one vote for irina 9:16 Pt.( susan: me too! when i am not in my dagney cosplay, we'll have to meet up at 9:17 PM some point macey: honestly if hisun stays died i'9:17 d be okay Pt.( macey: *stays dead 9:17 PM enio _ duval: Irina too. 9:17PM udjagaz entered the room. 9':17 PM mourntheglories: Akiko isn'9:17 t confirmed dead unless you are making that PM conformation!!!! gah! kiel: done. hit me up on the Twitterz that week! 9':17 PM guest-1160361 changed nickname to udjagaz 9:17 PM mourntheglories: and you wonder why I have trust issues! 9:17 PM tessa entered the room. 9:17 PM macey: come ON, guys, irina is a BABE 917 PM nick: no ECCC for me this year, BUMMED enio_duval: She isn1,,. confirmed. guest-1160370 changed nickname to tessa supajoe: Poor Irina-she's been in 3.1 issues tessa: HI upguntha: in MG dead is a state of mind macey: TESSA macey: YOU MADE IT supajoe: No ECCC, Nick? LAME macey: BLESS. tessa: MACEY sleepypizza: TESSA shinji_ikari: yea and tried to kill everyone i love so D'= nick: right? I've done enough damage to joe·s commission list for the year tessa: HEY GUYS supajoe: haha nick: wasni invited @ supajoe: heeyyyy Tessa what entered the room. macey: okay gonna hope nobody has this color guest-1160382 entered the room. susan: i wasn't invited either, i'm just showing up@ enio_duval: Indigo.): supajoe: hal1a thafs the way to go, Matt mourntheglories: Heya Tessa guest-1160379 changed nickname to what tessa: Hey everyone• 919 PM tessa: So 9:19 PM udjagaz: Man, Moming Glories was so heavy when I picked it up today 9:19 PM udjagaz: it was great 9:19 PM tessa: this i9:19 PM ssue was amazing but I probably missed that portion of the chat what: kicked me off bo•fore i could properly say bye?????? (its vicky) .19 PM maoey. POOR VICKY 9:19 PM tessa: hey vicky• 9:19 PM shinji_ikari: bye Vicky" 9:19 PM shinji_ikari: are you leaving? 9:19PM tessa: have you guys talked about ike-as-david ye t? g:1; PIJ supaj9:19 PM oe: bye vicky macey: no we HAVENT 920 PM what: yeah i gotta skedaddle no PM nick: i lovethat 1ke just put a gun to jade's head. but no one picked him® 9:20 PM shinji_ikari: good luck with everything ol 9:20 PM sleepypizza: OH YEAH 920 PM what HEY AND TESSA h1 bye 020 PM macey: bye vick 1wallmiss you dearly 020 PM supajoe: haha 920 PM io en_duval: Nick. we havent &een the flower popping up for a while now. Is that ..o PM okay?[?) udjagaz left the room. 920 PM what: BYE EVERYONE smooches 9:211PM io: SOON nick: en9: PM macey: i think we all want ike and jade tokiss and make up before he dies, tt2'l PM h..ru. Q:20 PM 9:20 PM id they shipped ike(jade, man 9:2tPM mourntheglories: i think someones gonna call him on his shit and be like b*tch 9:2' PM you aint gonna kill your mourntheglories: girl enio_duval: Its funny about Ike. I like and hate him. susan: speaking ofmorning glories being heavy, i think a round of applause is in order susan: for alex and joe on the art monster that is mg24 1>21 Pl.! tessa: indeed· 021 PU supajoe· to be fair. .lex also picked cylinder/pamela 9:21PM klijusow2 entered the room. 9:21 PM : guesl-1160448 changed nickname to klijusow2 921 PM macey: YEAH. SNAPS TO YOU BOYS. 9:21 PM susan: we can clap fornick some othertime 9:21 PM tessa: I am behind that 9:21 PM supajoe: daww 9:21 p.( nick: my happ11 t 1hinQ about 1ke is thatyou all keep giving h m chances 9:21PM mourntheglories: lol great pairing D"'" 1 PM what left the room. 0'.21 PM guest-1160382 left the room. P:...-1 PM newuser1>723 entered the room. 21PM tessa: I love Ike 9:21 PM guest-1160454 changed nickname to newuser1>723 9-21 PU tessa: he·s horrible 9:21 PM tessa: but 921PM klijusow2 left the room. 9:2t PM newusertl723 left the room. 9·2• PM j left the room. 0:2 PM macey: ike 1s qn AWFUL person. but he's a really good character Q:21 PM nick: thatu euti.. y how we gauge success with him 0:21 PM tessa: exactly• l>-.22 PM tessa: theres a big dll!erence l>-.22PM tessa: i APPRECIATE him 922PM supajoe: we really struck a chord with ike 922 Pt.! enio_duval: I had the same feeling about Zoe, but ... y: 022 PU nick: i was a big BSG guy. and that was BaJtar EVERY WEEK 922 P>.• macey: yeah, t iny ike was really sympathetic, but hes just an ass now 9:22 PM tessa: stop• 9:22 PM macey: (or...is he) 9:22 PM tessa: he is sympathetic• horrible but sympathetic! 9:22 PM supajoe: babb1e ike 923PM ramsparl< entered the room. 9:23 p.( guest-1160478 changed nickname toramspark 9:23 PM susan: everyone is sympathetic when they're a babbie D:23 PM tessa: I was making the worst noises when we saw him as a baby 0'.23 PM supajoe: haha 23PM tessa: except nine 9"23 PM macey: babynine was the BEST 9:23 PM macey: i'm still not ove< that 9-.24 PM tessa: baby nine was TERRIFYING 9:24 P?.f upguntha: baby nine nightmaresssss 9:24 PM nicknine gets some good camera time in s.ason 2 9:24 P : enio _duval: He's such a SoB. There's no way of just don't like him, I guess. 9;24PM supajoe: true story: there's a dude that will buy any original art that has nurse 9;24 PM nine nick; including baby nine 9;24 PM supajoe: i asked nickto write me more nurse nine stuff and he was like 'all right!' 9;24 PM macey: aaah thars good, nine's so interesting 924 PM tessa: well good on him 924 PM tessa: YES 924 PM tessa: thank you, joe! 9:24 Pt-i nick: he's a great guy.too, super nice 9:24 PM thebatlab entered the room. 9:25 P guest-1160511 changed nickname to thebatlab 9;25PM tessa: someday when I'm super rich I will buy everything with pamela or irina in 9;25PM it macey: should we talk david?he's always a fun topic 9;25PM tessa: didn1 you already? 9;25PM upguntha: What about my darling Pamela 9:25 PM tessa: also can we give liam mad kudos 9:26 PM macey: he looked very angry today! 926 PM sleepypizza: what why no no kudos for me please 9:26 Pt.i tessa: for thinking david might be abraham's whatever 926 PM tessa: you texted me about this 9:26 P sleepypi9;26PM zza: OH YEAH tessa: KUDOS 9;26PM sleepypizza: Ah, the weird things I think of when I'm supposed to be in chumc ;21 PM enio_duval: Pamela hahaha• I missher. 021 PM sleepypizza: ACTUALYL TESSA IT WAS FUTURE IKE I THOUGHT THAT •27 PM DAVID WAS FUTURE IKE macey: i STILL think when our kids get back to mga 021 PM nick; she u V\J vu....n .JO., 0--27 PM 021 PM tessa: WELL macey: they're gOMa find ou1 pameta won woodrun °'27 PM nick: she's • mom11,..· .,,,,,. ·"'9 up 0"'.17 PM supaJoe: haha Oo27 PM sleepypizza: Pamela deserves to win woodrun 021 PM tessa: "i just cant get over the family resemblance" Oo-8 PM macey: she iust seems like she'd logically be REALLY GOOD at woodrun 028 PM tessa: so even if he's not ike 002s PM tessa: ifs something along those lines 928 PM tessa: abraham's messed up family 028 PM mourntheglories: she is the overachiever has to win everything. I picture her as 9"28 PM the cathlic goody two shinji_ikari: and those dudes she waswilh were huge right tt28 PM mournthegtories: shoes girl in high school 0o:8 PM macey:david iii the awkward black sheep 0-28 PM julia entered the room. 0':28 PM guest-1160589 changed nickname to j PM susan: david just wants to hug 0o2a Pu mourntheglories: whos in everyones business and everyone rolls their eyes at o.a PM her behind their backs tessa: last time we talked a little about who david can and cant touch 020 PM tessa: that was relevant again 9:29 Ptt macey: al least give david a family scarfor something, i bet he·• cold Q2Q P ... ramspark left the room. macey: whats he gonna keep warmwith in the winter? hia HAIR? 9:29 M supajoe: hahaa O: M shinji_ikari: ugly christmas sweatersobviously 0:10""' PU supajoe: JUST GIVE HIM A COAT OR SOMETHING mournthegtories: yeah i loved that progression of david almost sparking out as 0:10PM he gotcloser to abe tessa: hasthis been drawn? someone draw this. 0:30PU macey: or a SHIRT or SHOES. D:lO PM mourntheglories: i watched alex color that 0:30PM guesl-1159968 left the room. 9:0PM susan:joe, do asketch of ike, abraham and david at hanukkah 9:30 PM mourntheglories: atrench coat 9:30 PM susan:andgive david a hanukkahsweater Q:30 PM supaj9:31 P< oe: hahha mourntheglories: with ahatall detective style fl:31 PU O:St P.• : can 1 say1 really appreciate everyone being good about not posting 011 PM G-:31 PU 0·;1 PU 3t PM 0:31 PM vicky left the room. 9:3" PM mourntheglories: yes i think everyone is greatful tessa 9:31 PM guest-1160622 entered the room. 9:32 PM tessa: go us 9:32 Pt.( tessa: head pats all around 9:32PM mourntheglories: however today there were quite a few spoilers imo 9:32 PM tessa: yeeeeah 9:32 PM macey: yeah, there's always comic bloggers who areni really like part of the 9:32 PM fandom shinji_ikari: yea i think we realize that anyone who wants to see the streams will 9:32 PM go looking for them macey: and doni tag streams 9:32 PM tessa: thafs the issue 9:32 PM tessa: people who aren't involved 9:32 PM guest-1180822 left the room. 9:32 PM macey: susan and i DO watch the streams and have very long talks about them 9:32 PM tessa: popping in with spoilers 9:33 PM macey: we thought the blond kidin front was ike until this issue, did you know?? 9:33 PM tessa: which blond kid? 9:33 PM shinji_ikari: well i said we couldn't be sure until he was colored 9:33 PM macey: in abe's picture-susan and i caught it uncolored on the streams once 9:33 PM macey: and we thought "thafs probably ike but MAYBE not?" 9:33 PM tessa: aa! 9:33PM macey: and it wasn't, so hm. 9:33 PM tessa: i really loved that panel though 9:34 PM shinji _ikari: it's howard duh 9:34 Pt.( mourntheglories: lmao yeah what was up with that 9:34PM supajoe: i love that that kid is driving you all so nuts.@ 9:34 PM tessa: SHOULD he be? 9:34 PM shinji_ikari: yea out of all of the things in this issue, we're hung up on the blond 9;34 PM kid and benjamin supajoe: not saying either way who that is, btw 9:34 PM macey: oh so joe do you KNOW 9;35 PM tessa: thafs very aggravating of you 9;35 PM shinji_ikari: joe's a big tease 9:35PM sleepypi9:35 PM zza: He's just going to be Mysterious Blond Kid, or MBK nick: heh, that benjamin thing really shows how closely you all are reading 9:35 PM nick: i was impressed 9:35 PM macey: oh thank you nick 9:35 PM nick: not that you're right or anything @ 9:35 PM susan: ifyou think joe is a tease here, you should see him on the floor at the 9;35 PM club mourntheglories: but not that we/re wrong either =p 9:36 PM supajoe: aww yeah! 9;36PM tessa: WAIT WAIT 9;36 PM sleepypi9:36PMzza: WHAT mourntheglories: HAHAHAHA 9:36 PM macey: oh my god, matt 9:36 PM tessa: IS HE JASON? 9:36 PM upguntha: is Benjamin a default name like Brandon 9:36 PM tessa: the kid gribbs strangled 9:36 PM macey: NAH jason wasni special remember? 9;37PM shinji_ikari: but jason wasn special 9;37 PM macey: he was just jason macey: poor jason. nick: no one seem to be asking which one of the Bush twine 1ke hooked up w tho @ sleepypizza: Poor iason sleepypizza: Both sleepypizza: Both of them. tessa: oh come ON humor me shinji_ikari: there are bush twins sleepypizza: YEAH susan: hahaha mourntheglories: hahahaha tessa: pfffaha nick: sleepypizza th1t 1 the correct answer sleepypizza: HAHA I WIN shinji_ikari: whooo wre right about one thing tonight, at least macey: we did it, friends. we solved the mystery enio _ duval: Guys. Im leaving. Good night sleepypizza: Night night• nic: night shinji_ikari: byee" tessa: bye' enio_duval left the room. macey: night' supajoe: night kiel: hoUa• tessa: hey, did em1ly pop in by any chance? 9:3Q PM shinji_ikari: not yet 9:39 PM macey: NOTYET. 1 am waiting. 9:40PM tessa: i know she didnt think she'd be able to get to the comic shop until late 9:40 PM tessa: okay• 940PM macey. she Id know the impact her fortuna had 040PM kiel left the room. 940PM shinji_ikari: yes we discussed tuna 040PU mournthegk>ries: that is pretty impressive 0"-0 PU tessa: THAT WAS MY JOKE I DEMAND ROYALTIES 0:40PM macey: YES TRUE THAT CAME FROM YOU. 9:40 PM shinji_ikari: wecredited you yes fear not Q·-$0 PM tessa: hahaha okay1 am satisfied 9:40 PY shinji_ikari: and by we i mean macey 9:40PM mourntheglories:oh boy 9:40 PM tessa: -kisses macey-9:41 PM macey: wow romantic 9:41 PM shinji_ikari: nsfwchat jeez 9:41 PM mourntheglories: lolyou guys are so close I feelso oldand out ofthe loop 9:41 PM macey: KRYSTLE YOU ARE VERY VALUED. 91 Pt,,t tessa: we value you alot• 0-4.1 p. shinji_ikari: macey isa small child 9:.f.1 PU. macey. ohman . feel1ke lheres something big weshould discuss 9:"1 PM mourntheglories: XOthanks,,. e:.11PM macey: oh man, JADE JADE 9:41PM shinji_ikari: yea there are a lot of things wehaven't touched on 0:42 PM soddingwankers: All good things, i hopw.. 9:43 PM soddingwankers: i did• 9:43 PM guest-1160766 left the room. 9:43 PM soddingwanker. bnyt;hat won·t let me signinto my accoun sorry 1 took to long 9 44 PM soddingwanke"' miSSEO YOU LOVELY PEOPLE shinji_ikari: nick said he joined tumblr because of your fortuna head 9.44 PM sleepypizza: What bad things would we have to say aboutyou you're perfect? 9"'PU supercarmen left the room. 9:44 PM leanne entered the room. O:« PM tessa: have we talked aboutfuture jade asking about ike way back 1n the day o••PM supercarrnen entered the room. 9••PM guest-1160781 changed nickname to supercarmen 044PM supajoe: fortuna head is now my facebook avatar o44 PM macey: NOWE HAVEN'T but thars INTERESTING. 944 PM shinji_ikari: no we hadn't mentioned thattoday 9•4 PM guest-1160772 changed nickname to leanne 9:44PM leanne: HEY HEY HEY 9:44 PM mourntheglories: Hey Emily 9:44 P\. 9:44 PM m not sure Hthats flatePng or worrying 04-4-PM shinji_ikari: ohh my gosh emily look what you've done 0:44 PM mourntheglories: Hey Leanne g-44PM OPM tessa: hey leanne leanne: CAN YOU GUYS GIVE ME LIKE 0:44 PM shinji_ikari: hi leanne 0:45 PM sodd1ngwanken.. flati-.ring• D:..4SPM .. leanne: TWO SECONDS 9:45 PM supaJoe: @ Q:45PM leanne: TO FREAK OUT 9:45 PM leanne: OR MAYBE TEN 0:45 PM leaMe: DLSFJ2498FOJAEODIFVJSDFLJASDLF IKE 0 45 Pt.I shinji_ikari: yea go 9:45 PM 0:45 PM mourntheglones: lmao leanne: WHAAAAT FEELS I 0:"5 PM supajoe: it's 1eannnrv>e' 0:45 PM leanne: IM SO CONFUSED JADE??/ HONEY? IKE?? 0:45PM leanne: WHAAAT 0:45PM leanne: omg joe said h1 to me 0:45 p.( leanne: HI JOE Ci45PM 9:45PM tessa: kale just texted me 9:45 PM supajoe: hello leanne: THANK YOU FOR A BEAUTIFUL ISSUE 9:45PM tessa: "augh so emotional about my poor Iii disick" 9:45 PM shinji_ikari: omg kate sweetheart 9:45PM leanne: oh and 1n conclu1on: LKSDJFLKADSJF?????? 0:45 PM macey: yes, everyone's fa\IOnte Iii murderer 9-.45 PM leaMe: okay im done thank you O.OPU 9":46PM macey: li1 isaac macey: the llTlpacl his murders have i s anything BUT Iii 0 JO P.• leanne: sobs .46PM leanne: i was SO EXCITED ABOUT HIS CHARACTER until like the last five 046PM pages tessa: i loved finally hearing the abraham and isaac stuff in canon yesss 9:46 P leanne: I WAS LIKE WHOA REDEMPTION SCENE!! WHOA IKE ISNT 9:46 PM ACTUALLY AN ASSHOLE!! julia entered the room. 9:46 P leanne: and then suddenly nope 9:46 PM supajoe: haha we fooled you 9:46 PM guest-1160820 changed nickname to julia 9:46 P.i leanne: KLFJSDLF 9:47 PM macey: why'd you guys have to make tiny ike so huggable 9:47 PM macey: when just a few years later he'd be murdering people 9:47 Pt-i leanne: also idk who to thank for this but the little chain on the "o" in the titlle 9•47 PM was gr leanne: •gr9 9:47 Pt-i leanne: oh my god tiny ike 9•47 PM macey: thafd be tim or rodin, right? 9:47 P leanne: "im six. im much too old for bedtime stories." 9•47 PM leanne: OH HONEY 9:47 PM tessa: leanne what isup with your color 9:47 PM shinji_ikari: sometimes that happens 9:48 PM macey: shit, man, we still haveni seen rodir>'s other two covers 9•48PM shinji_ikari: the chat is poop 9:48 Pt.i leanne: idk ifs being ike 9•48 PM leanne: at first it seems like it's all hAPPYAND PINK 9:48 P soddingwankers: baby ike made me like him 9•48 PM leanne: AND THEN SUDDENLY BLUE DEAT H 9:48 PM tessa: ifs confusing me help 9:48 PM soddingwankers: i didni see that coming, becuse i think he's a little 9:48PM shit sleepypizza: what is happening with your type it's startling 9:48 PM leanne: maybe that symbolism is a stretch but whatever 9:48PM macey: OH i should mention something! 9;48 PM macey: we know now that ike's been fond of setting fires for awhile now 9:49PM leanne: WHOA 9:49 PM leanne: SCENE WITH !RINA 9,49 p ... leanne: !!! 9:49PM shinji_ikari: and jad 9:49PM shinji_ikari: e 9:49PM macey: didn1 jade set a lot of fires??? 9:49PM shinji_ikari: yep 9;49 PM tessa: oh man 9:49PM leanne: and didnt her mom die 9:49 PM leanne: in a car crash 9,49 p ... macey: whafs up there 9:49PM leanne: withlike 9:49PM sleepypizza: YEAH she got arrested for them 9:49 PM leanne: fire and stuff 9:49PM macey: nah there wasn1 fire 9;49 PM soddingwankers: -·fire and brimstone wooo 9:49PM leanne: and then when she was in the weird dream-ish place 9:49 PM shinji_ikari: just blooood 9,49 p ... leanne: there was fire though right? 9:49PM leanne: maybe im being dumb 9:49PM macey: hmm i should check there shinji_ikari: not in the crash shinji_ikari: maybe in issue 10 though leanne: yeah like the nightmare sequence thing tessa: hisao and jun had a fire too macey: either way this is a lot of fire leanne: oh my god tessa: not an intentional one tessa: but still a fire leanne: whoa shinji_ikari: yes that ike references leanne: wait dude epiphany shinji_ikari: wait yea it was intentiona but via georgina leanne: maybe not but like leanne: okay so since ike is supposed to like leanne: "inherit" the academy leanne: wait no that doesnt make sense leanne: hold on leanne: my brain is buffering danday entered the room. leanne: okay so at first i was thinking that maybe ike set the fire for the truants guest-1160859 changed nickname to danday leanne: and then i realized that theyre in the same timeline so probably no leanne: and then i thought maybe he time traveled so that he COULD set them on fire like shinji_ikari: wat leanne: as revenge 9:51 PM tessa: wait Q:51 PM tessa: which fire? 9:5 PM leanne: but then i realized that the fire was really just a test 0:51 PM Jeanne: the one that inna like 0:51 PL! Jeanne: walks into 0;51 PU tessa: ah 0:.51 PM macey: HMM but why did the truants get a fire OcSZPU macey: but the glories almostgot drowned? 9:52 PU leanne: and is like •·somethongsomething nezzerbauch something 1m fabulous• Oc52 PM leanne: OOH 052PM leanne: oh dude and then 0-52 PM leanne: when they're underground 0:52 PP.t leanne: like in the cave thing 9:52 PU leanne: maybe thats a reference to earth? Oc52 PM leanne: ALSO 9:52 P... macey: well actually on a symbolic level those are specific 1everses of each 0:52PM othe r? 0:52PM Jeanne: everything is in the shadow right 9'52 PM °'52 PM 9'-52 PM macey: AHYES. ..52 p,.. tessa: mmhm 9:"'2 PM shinji_ikari: oh my gosh leanne you're going so fast i have no idea what you re 9:52 PM talking about anymore - leanne: A FIRE Q;52 PM macey:leanne has the brain of a monster 9:.52PM macey: ora computer 952PM l eanne: no i just dont make sense 0:.53 PM leanne: and drink alot of c o-.'3PM 0:53 PM upguntha: howcfld Ike get has Dads company 11 when the will said that he gets Oc!\3 PM nothing 0:53PU macey: actually 1essa and i discussed the odd circumstances around the truant fire awhile ago O·i:j3PM Jeanne: okay no so lemme clarify what im trying to say tessa: we did? 9:53PM 9:1)3PM nick: i love w••tcl11ng t 9t-ifs a shamekiel missed ithe would've been scribbling note& tessa: what did we decide? 9:53 PM shinji_ikari: i'msure we're missing information,guntha 9:53 PM macey:how the hell did fortunato get knockedout? 9.53 PM tessa: oh yeah' 9:53 PM seenreferences to eart and fire and water so maybe something PM leanne: 1. ada-esque tessa: we talked about that· shinji_ikari: because we don1 know how theyput in place the •·plan" they were talking about etc macey: becau"8 1tsure wag convient irina got somebody like HIM IO haw their eyes opened o.s.< PM macey: first tessa: YEAH o:s• PM tessa: are you guys going to dance for us sleepypizza: the thing sleepypizza: what thing leanne: do we get food sleepypizza: is itsafe? leanne: or hisao/guollauma th111gs shinji_ikari: still confused whenewr mattmakes a post tbh soddingwankers: ritual sacnfice leanne: or spoilers sleepypizza: is anyone going to die? soddingwankers: thats why susan's on hiatus tessa: DO THE THING supajoe: someone die 11 leanne: DO WE GHOAT THINGS sleepypizza: NO tessa: NO sleepypizza: NO NO NO NO NO soddingwankers: NO tessa: NOPE sleepypizza: BADTHING leanne: .... supa,oe: haha leanne: WAIT leanne: WHO nick another gllllme: what does Abraham bail Ike ou1 of ,ail for? supaJoe: have fun with that one shinji_ikari: what is happening?? susan: joe and i have to go twerk macey: SETTING A FIRE, NICK leanne: IS IT A FUKUYAMA leanne: ??????? leanne: wait also ,. Jun dead tessa: oh shit sleepypizza: YOU GUYS SUCK IM CRYING NOW leanne: who die• i dont want anyone to di soddingwankers: i don t want any of them to die @ soddingwankers: D: leanne: omg no please i dont waNT THIS macey: what Ifits 1ust guards tessa: hahah emily leanne: isjun dead macey: we all get paranoid but 1rs just a bunch of guards soddingwankers: shush tessa sleepypizza: THAT IS THE OPPOSITE OF WHAT IWANT leanne: someone tell me is mY BABY DEAD tessa: IT'S PROBABL GUARDS YEP STICKING WITH THAT macey: LEANNE. WHICH JUN. leanne: THE REAL JUN leaMe: THE EVIL JUN leanne: OR LIKE leanne: BRAINWASHED shinji_ikari: fake hisao macey: oh who knows about that guy o:57 PM ramspark entered the room. 9:57 P"' leanne: SOBS 9:57 P"' sleepypizza: Yeah he got head-handed didnl he o:s7 PM guest-1160922 changed nickname to ramspark 0:58 P"' soddingwankers: oh oh oh i have a question o 1;11 PM shinji_ilrS soddingwankers1 changed nickname to soddingwankersbadintemet yay whooo shinji jkari: shinji_ikari: poor emily mclc: susan left the room. mourntheglories left the room. tessa: plural <3 <3 <= tessa: YES macey: OH GOD BLESS tessa: praises nick: i didni ·1ay you'd .ee her alive macey: but how do we know that isni a flashback. soddingwankersbadlnternet: WHAT leanne: WHAT soddingwankersbadinternet: nick soddingwankersbadinternet NO leanne: WHAT tessa: COME ON NICK tessa: rude sleepypizza: NICK leanne: WHATADFF????????? soddingwankersbad1nternet: WHY leanne: NOOOOOOO AKIKOOOOOOOOOOOO soddingwankersbadinternet: TNOT NICE soddingwankersbadinternet left the room. leanne: NOOOOOOOOOO soddingwankersbadinternet2 entered the room. guest-1161000 changed nickname to soddingwankersbadinternet leanne: i should iust gabeier: any honta to aswho ts doingg the other covers, Ward Gu1Jory? leanne: retreat to the happyglories au. leanne: and live there. macey: im expecting a pdarra variant tessa: where akiko bakes things and sings songs leanne: i want a nley rossmo variant!! nick: so many rnazing cover to 27. it's nuts shinji_ikari: ohh well they"re interconnected, right? soddingwankersbadinternet changed nickname to soddingwankersbadinternet2 macey: nick how many are we talking leanne: god im sobehind on all my other comics shinji_ikari: did i make that up = .= soddingwankersbadinternet2: oh. Nick. I got secret avengers today too' AWESOME. n!Ch-10 IN ;wars by rod1n are leanne: can we got a rossmocover nick: 8. I thnk? tessa: I need to get lhat' macey: DAMN 10:04 PM leanne: leanne requests a rossmo cover 10:04 PM 10:04 PM guest-1161030 entered the room. shinji_ikari: its a different kind of not having an idea of whars going on 10.05 Pt.t macey: nick i'm gonna get worried if a cat ever appears in mg because of 10:05 PM bedlam nick: you will find out why abraham was drunk 10:05 PM tessa: ooooh 10:05 PM sleepypizza: AND I BLAME YOU FOR MG CUTE COMIC SHOP BOY IS 10:05PM RESPONSIBLE FOR BEDLAM soddingwankersbadinternet2: oooooooh 10:05 PM sleepypizza: oh god 10:05 PM sleepypizza: not the cal 10:05 PM sleepypizza: aaaah 10:05 PM Jeanne: DONT SPOIL ME 10:05PM shinji_ikari: wait i am behind so shhh 10:05 PM Jeanne: ABOUT BEDLAM 10:06 PM lessa: yeah me too shhhhhhh 10:06 PM sleepypizza: sorry! 10:06 PM soddingwankersbadinlernet2: nick question: did he really get THAT drunk on 10:06 PM less than a quarter bottle of scotch? nick: not his first bottle of the night maybe? ® 10:06 PM shinji_ikari: that was his 17th bottle actually 10:06 PM tessa: don't judge, emily 10:06 PM leanne: Jeanne is judging. 10:06 PM guest-1161045 changed nickname to soddingwankers456 10:06PM soddingwankersbadinlernet2 left the room. 10:06 PM macey: one bottle for every child he's fucked up 10:06 PM Jeanne: sobs baby ike. 10:06 PM Jeanne: OH OUCH 10:06 PM soddingwankers456: buh nooo 10:06 PM sleepypizza: ow 1M6 PM nick: our w"'rde '' •et p1ae todate, for sure 1c.06 PM tessa: okay 1c"06 PM nick: and... 1C.07 PM tessa: more h111ts? 1eco1 PM julia: -everybody takes a deep breaht of anticipation-10.01 PM tessa -chokes-•0:01 PM leanne: or hacking wheeze whatever •0:01 PM •0:01 PM soddingwankers456: do we find out why he didn't leave anything to ike in his •0:01 PM will? or was that just punishmen nick: the fin.; o8 PM macey: night nick! thanks for stopping by 10:08 PM shinji_ikari: good day nick! 10:08 PM tessa: good night! thank you so so much 10:08 PM tessa: for like lO:o8 PM soddingwankers456: GoodnighVmoming, sleep well! 10:08 PM upguntha: taking time machine NOW 10:08 PM tessa: existing 10:08PM thebatlab left the room. 10:<>8 PM nick: night! 10:08 PM tessa: and making comics 10:08 PM nick left the room. 10:08 PM leanne: YOURE SO MUCH BETTER THAN RUSSIA'S NICKY lO:o8 PM shinji_ikari: what 10:08 PM leanne: wwi reference i'm clever 10:08 PM leanne: not im not 10:08PM shinji_ikari: ohh okay ahahah 10:<>9 PM leanne: anyway yes thank you good night i l:lope your dreams are filled with 10:09 PM leanne: actually no thatd be kind of scary 10:00 PM shinji_ikari: high pitched whine because 25 is going to be so good you have no 1o:OQ PM idea leanne: JdfakldkjamrmrrrRRRRRRFFFF PM tessa: adjsghfjdsfhhhhhhhh 1o:OG PM macey: yes, susan and 1have seen things andthey are all AMAZING 1C1>9 PM 10:1 0 PM tessa: SHUSH Jeanne: MARR 10:10 PM macey: (susan you should get on aim tomorrow or soon I need to show you 10:10 PM somethvig) supercarmen left the room. 10:•0 PM juJia: i think •he I•ft no 10:10 PM shinji_ikari: but Big Test 10:10 PM shinji_ikari: julia i am here it is i 10:10PM macey: AFTER 10:10 PM tessa: MACEY if i redownload aim will you guys talk to me 10:10 PM julia: oOo 10:10 PM gabejer left the room. 1010 PM 10:10 PM julia: ti all m11kes shinji_ikari: the susan that left was not me '''o PM macey: YES. 1 wil: talk to all of you about mg 10.1 PM julia: he ""'°"" ..n...:. f_...,.,oooi. because Im awkward PM 1 0 PM Jeanne: OH 10: tessa: YI¥'/ 1e:10 PM Jeanne: WHO IS OTHER SUSAN PM shinji_ikari: oop 1010PM leanne: I FELT AWKWARD ASKING julia: guys t here'& a c!ll1leo froom a kid who goes to my school 1n mg juha: because he met Joe last year tessa: WHAT leanne: whfoasdf0'!!!!! macey: real susan 1sshinji leanne: WHAT tessa: NO WAY julia; yeah macey: OH REALLY THATS AWESOME sleepypizza: WAIT shinji_ikari: HEY 0 tessa: HOW DO I GET A CAMEO leanne: who's other susan soddingwankers456: tessa you SHAVE YOUR HEAD tessa: OKAY leanne: someone explain who other susan leanne is so lost sleepypizza: SO ONE OF THOSE CAMEOS MIGHT BE ME I NEVER LOOKED CLOSELY macey: other su•an was study hall matt leanne: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH leame: IM SO MUCH LESS CONFUUUUUSED macey: because dagney. leanne: ooooOOOOOHHHH I GET llllllT julia: OOOH that makes much more sense now macey: like i sbl cant even believe. SUSAN dagney. julia: i was wondering your boldness with the kissing spot thing tessa: hey. did alex come by? macey: i literally had to stop reading for a second tocomprehend that macey: alex is STILL HERE leanne: suppose19PM julia: hahaha n.:19 PM. alex sollazzc quoslion, anyone got any rad recipes to cook ma slow cooke•© ? sleepypizza: I DO 1C':19 P leanne: dont ask me my tea turned black 0-..20 PU shinji_ikari: meatballs 0·2 fire 10:27 PU julia: ah yes 10·27 PM macey: he had a lhadow in the page where he vanished 10-.27 PM macey: you can -II go with him 10-27 PM julia: ahh 10:27 PM leanne: random but why is sweden so coot oh man 1.28 PM shinji_ikari: has he not had a shadow elsewhere? 10:28 PM leanne: they had the whole gender-neutral catalogue things 10:28PM macey: i've just nevernoticed!! 10:28 PM esau left the room. 10:28 PM leanne: and then the non-skinny models 1028 PM macey: since he"s a ghost thing i thought ifd help us determine what he could 10.2s PM be alex_ sollezzo: 1lt29 PM leame: andnow they published a super diverse sex ed book 10:N PM leaMe: casey •o-2Q PM leanne: sobs ,0:2. Pu Jeanne: issue one 1ct29 PM alex_sollazzo: oure h· I• rom issue 1 @? 1029PM shinji_ikari: or is it??? •0:29 PM julia: next issue? io:29 PM julia: art style is more close to current than first issues 10:30 PM soddingwankers: yep 10:30 PM soddingwankers: but she's wwearing issue one clothes 1030 PM soddingwankers: maybe she comes BACK D: 10: !-0 PM macey: aaah i saw that on the stream! 10:30 PM soddingwankers: ... ;0 10:30 PM soddingwankers: ...........@ 10:30 PM 10:30 PM julia: caseyyou "" julia: a 10:.JO PM julia: model 10:30 PM macey: i know what 1t means, 9\18n. but i shouldn't say. 10:30 PM macey: (don't get your hopes up) 1.·1• PM leanne: WHAT shinji_ikari: macey wow shinji_ikari: you're spewing spoilers rn leanne: well at least shes alive maoey: alex STARTED 11 Jeanne: unlike jun Jeanne: and probably aklko shinji_ikari: Jeanne hush Jeanne: and everyone we love Jeanne: ha shinji_ikari: i am still in denial macey: not everyone . Irina 1s alive and shes my main babe leanne: hahHAHAHHAHHAHAHA i hale eveyrthing im gonna cry leanne: hisao is ahve leanne: for now shinji_ikari: hunter probably is macey: come on guys how can you be haling on irina? she's SO GOOD macey: and she can kill you shinji_ikari: irina wants lo kill everyone i Jove shinji_ikari: i am keeping her al arms' length leanne: i like irina Jeanne: she scares me more than my englishteacherdoes Jeanne: but i sbl like her alex_soll!122<1: Jeanne: WHAAAAAT shinji_ikari: you cu1ie leanne: IS THAT A PLANE?? A DOORWAY?? A HIGHWAY TO HELL???? 10:'.32PM shinji_ikari: a mailbox?? 10:33 PM leanne: oh that porbably makes more sense 133 PM leanne: although highway to hell isp good too 1C...:3 PM alex_svllii.Z.Zo: a maooox mW<&S too much sense for that to be right • 1LPM macey: we've seen her fish out of a mailbox befOfe, havent we? 1C.3l PM macey: for sornethmg that would have an mg tag on it?? 10::13 PM shinji _ikari: its probably her acceplanoe letter shinji_ikari: from whenever that flashback was (16?) 'O::J.; PM shinji_ikari: thats the outfd right 10:34PM macey: mmm macey: also offtopic but t0:34 PM macey: can we discuss jade HUGGING ike alter he SHOT TWO PEOPLE 10:4 PM leanne: LOL macey: she's such an optimist i love her 10:34 PM leanne: DUDE I LOVED HER REACTION 10:34 PM leanne: "omg u killed them omg 10:34 PM leanne: omg thATWAS SO COOL OMG" 10:35 PM shinji_ikari: yea i was shocked she wasn, more shocked 10:35 PM 10-"SS PM macey: 1m so proud of you 1m so proud of this murder 10:35 PU macey: TO BE FAIR· gribbs was just trying to kil her 10:'3.5 PU leaMe: sobsso many ike.'jade feels 10:l5 PM julia: same 1C'::l5PM leanne: but 1dk d 1ke'a feelings are even 10•0 real 10-.35 PM shinji_ikari: yea but brains were blown out, macey 1C·35 PM macey: so macey: jade used to SET Fl RES alex_sollazzo: gribbs is an android, hell be ok macey: i bet she thinks brains are cool shinji_ikari: i don buy it shinji_ikari: if gribbs isn't around, who's goin,g to play all the nickelback??? a tragedy macey: oh man gribbs being an android gives backup to our "tuna boy is a robot" assumptions leanne: who is tuny boy you lost me leanne: •tuna macey: fortunato leanne: ohhh macey: he's a tuna fish shinji_ikari: forTUNAto leanne: LOL leanne: god i want a spinoff leanne: of baby truants leanne: being derps leanne: with fortunato and hisao SO FRICK.IN CONFUSED ABOUT AMERICA?? leanne: AMERICANS? AMERICAN CULTURE??? leanne: MEMES?? WHAT? macey: hisao's best bro isn1 even american though leanne: LICK ME LIKE LOLLIPOP WHAT I AM CONFUSED?? IRINA HELP macey: ifs HUNTER he's CANADIAN leanne: oh MY GOD leanne: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA I FORGOT THAT HES A CANADIAN 10:37 PM leanne: HUNTER IS A CANADIAN HUFFLEPUFF ALSDKFJA 10:37 PM macey: hunter is a proud resident of toronto 10:18 PM macey: or former resident 10:38 PM macey: GOD you know what i forgot to asknick? 1018PM shinji_ikari: what 10:38 PM macey: d theres a reason we only know a couple last names 10:'3.8 PM macey: kke. dthere's -omath1ng hidden there 10:J8 PU soddingwankers: Huh. 1C:'l8 PM shinji_ikari: i WAS GOINGTO ASK WHETHER EVERYONE HAD A LAST 10:39 PM NAME wow soddingwankers: interesbng 10·39PM alex_sollazzo: theyve ,,II got he eqme last name 10:39 PM leanne: i was gonna ask guillaunie's last name so i could doodle h1sao s 10:3g PM doodles macey: i've always thought it interesting that we know FUTURE 1ade's last 10:39 PM name is ellsw macey: •elJsworth 10:39 PM soddingwankers456 left the room. 1039 PM macey: but not PRESENT1ade·s. 10.39 PM leanne: maybe last name isdouchenozzle 10-:39 PM leanne: OOH MAYBE SHE GETS MARRIED leanne: DO WE KNOW IKE'S LAST NAME soddingwankers: another question: did abraham make a baby because he knowingly made a baby soldier macey: YEAH EXACTLY. shinii ikari: no macey: guillaume's last name is the trench word foreyebrows leanne: oooOooooooOOOH leanne: omfg shinji_ikari: hmm i kind of got that vibe a little bit while reading, but i dunno shinji_ikari: sourcil macey: so. macey: gu1llaume S01Jrals. 1t has •sour• in it leame: mypandora keeps playing merlin music leame: one day i will find a happy landom leanne: hahahah no i wont shinji_ikari: hmm am i in any happy fandoms? shinji_ikari: no leanne: im in community macey: what hould irina·s be. spiders? leanne: but dude thats ending shinji_ikari: wait okay but shinji_ikari: monosourcil leanne: im in elementary but thars getting super intense soddingwankers: leanne soddingwankers: is 1tACTUALLY ending??? leanne: I THINK SO GOD I HAVE NO IDEA lea.me: ik that chevy is leaving leame: ahhough tbh i dont really like chevy arryway lolololol macey: spiders in ukrainian is. pavuky. leanne: or pierce macey: thats actually really cute leanne: wait ddue leanne: dude is irina ukranian macey: YEAH?? REMEMBER THAT leanne: OH MY GOD julia: oh it's the same in russian• leanne: MY FRIEND IS UKRANIAN shinji_ikari: dont caU her russian leanne: I JUST REALIZED HOW SIMILAR leanne: SHE IS TO IRINA leanne: FRICK Jeanne: FRICK FRICK FRICKASDSDF?????? macey: WATCH OUT leanne: ok shes temfy1ng macey: YOUR FRIEND MAY BE A SPIDER. leanne: she likes gun leanne: shes REALLY SMART leanne: SHES BAD AT ROMANCES leanne: SHES A BADASS leanne: SHES TERRIFYING leaMe: I leanne: OH GOD macey: congrat> leano& you found real life irina shinji_ikari: stay away she II have you sacrificed leanne: oh mygod leanne: oh my god oh MY GOD maoey: GOD out of everything in 25 shinji_ikari: remember when i said i could only stay for a bit of the chat hahah 10:43 PM sob leanne: am i akiko or hisao 10:43 PM macey: i'm most curious about the circumstances of that one panel joe posted 10:43 PM macey: with ian and vanessa yelling 10:44 PM macey: ian looked FURIOUS. 10:44 PM leanne: WAIT 10:« PM leanne: LINK 10:•4 PM shinji_ikari: ohh i totally forgot about that 10:44 PM leanne: did vanessa make out with akiko 10:44 PM leanne: because rd ship that 10:44 PM macey: did you guys get him his rabies shot 10:44 PM macey: be good brothers and sisters jesus 10:44 PM shinji_ikari: ohh yea 10:44 PM soddingwankers: gUYS 10:45 PM soddingwankers: HOW MANY BABIES ARE LEFT 10:45 PM shinji_ikari: what? 10:45 PM macey: WHAT SORT OF BABIES. 10:45 PM julia: ALSO WHO IS THE BLONDE KID IN THE PHOTO DUN DUN DUN 10:45 PM soddingwankers: the glories and truants 10:45 PM soddingwankers: because 10:45 PM shinji_ikari: 10 or 11 10:45 PM soddingwankers: he was talking abcut the twelve children 10:45 PM . . alex_sollazzo: 1 know who the blond kid is soddingwankers: who would inherit the land etc etc soddingwankers: maybe aconnection?? we started with 12 soddingwankers: ...ish shinji_ikari: alex is being the tease injoe's absence. julia: cries leanne:OOOOHHHH macey: AH YES 1\/e thoughtof that leanne:who wants to bet that Its vanessa and ian screaming leanne:because akiko's dymg leanne: ha leanne: hahahahahahahh i hateeverything macey:YEAH !....thought of that alex_sollazzo: blondy ha' been in the book before macey:ian wouldbe mad at that macey:oooh! thanks a lex shinji_ikari: alex no reallyis ithoward though macey: howard i s like a light brown, susan macey: getyour boy'• hair nght shinji_ikari: WELL i usedto be blonde as ayoung'un soddingwankers: itisnt hunter? soddingwankers: 1 had assumed it was shinji_ilcari: naw he wouldnthave been there macey: huntefs aiway. been a91nger. emily! shinji_ikari: yea also red hair soddingwankers: WHOOPS sorryyes macey: man i'm looking at that panel again and macey: is tiny fortunato SMILING a little? leanne: wait d() 1051 PM soddingwankers left the room. 10 51 PM leanne: dude i iust realized m literallythe most obnoxious person 1n the fandom leantle: omg do i get a cookie macey: but no senou·.ly. do we have any other options lor blond kids besides 10:52 Pt.! possible dave? shinji_ilnd kid but i'm pretty sure its just OHH shinji_ikari: i know leanne:i got distracted1tried rereading issu:e one but then vanessa and brendan feels shinji_ikari: ohh damn leanne:where is 11 from shinji_ikari:whereis what from? leanne:that panel? shinji_ikari:the one alex posted? shinji_ikari:probably 25 maoey: Ifs from 25. 1echnically. shinji_ikari:alex is giving us little teasers =') leanne:OHHHH OKAY leanne:im sony im bad at life shinji_ikari:no its okay little one macey:btw in ten minutes i have to kick you guys out so shinji_ikari: yes macey: get out what you need to now!! shinji_ikari:let's talk about something that isn't blond kid shinji_ikari:orbenjamin leanne:can we talk about happy glories au macey: lers talk how cleverjade is leanne: sobs macey: making up that story on the spot shinji_ikari: but rt was kind of a terrible excuse hahah maoey:wenSHE TRIED" leanne: well we gotto see makeouts shinji_ikari: and gribbs was like "well alright then" 11:02 PM 11'.-02 PM 11:02 PM 11:12 PM 11..:>2 PM 11 '2 PM 1' PU 1'PM 11 03 PM 1' 'j PM it ;:J PM 1' 03 PM 11:04 PM 11:04 PM 11;04 PM 11:04 PM 11:<>4 PM 11;04 P'-t 11:04 PM 11:04 PM 11:04PM 11:CW PM 11:04 PM 11 :04 PU 11:05PM leanne:sowHATEVER 11:05 PM leanne:lol gribbs. 11:05PM leanne:lol 11:05 PM shinji_ikari:"believe it" 11:05 PM macey: i love how nickgot all the shippers riled up withthekiss •1:05 PM macey:and then by the end of the issue he's about to shoot her •1:05 Pt.1 shinji_ikari:hes 1ust threatening abraham no worries 11:05 PM upgunlna:· " 11 :05 PM Jeanne:hahahaha sigh 11 :05 PM Jeanne:OH WOW OUCH 11:05P14 macey:MAN have you guys comprehended that we· re still inpeday 11:06 PM julia:insane 11:06 PM shinji_ikari: yes 11:06 PM shinji_ikari:iwas thinking about that like 11:06PM macey:thismornin91ade was justcomplaining abouthaving to do gym class 11:06 PM macey:look where sheid now 11:06 PM shinji_ikari: the first 5 issues take place inacouple days 11:06 PM macey:*is 11:-06 PM shinji_ikari: then the second arc is a couple weeks 11:05 PM shinji_ikari:now two arcs aka more than halfthebook so far 1s all onenigh wie PM shinji_ikari:I 1106 PM shinji_ikari:crazycrazy 11')6 PM maoey: DAMN ,. l7 PM macey:ihope the hfth arc gets tolike 1• n7 PM macey:atlea•!the next day 1• 01 PM macey: jesus i•01 PM shinji_ikari: hahahah 11 m PM shinji_ikari: everyone is back to normal 11:01 PM shinji_ikari: they go to class as usual 11m PM macey: MAN where are we gonna GO after this 11:07 PM macey: i\/e no 11c01 PM shinji_ikari: jade is left alone rooming with pamela 11 1 PM macey: idea 1•1l7 PM shinji_ikari: its funny because if casey does come back in 26 hke macey: i'm sort ol exp<·cbng not all of them lo go back rory_smith entered the room. shinji_ikari: it wont have been two much time in MG world leanne: oh my god shinji_ikari: •too sorry i m tired macey: like maybe they're split up, some of them are in the school and some are out ol there leanne: can you imagine casey coming back leanne: after like one day guest-1161549 changed nickname to rory_smith leanne: and gomg "WHAT T HELL DIDYOU DO WHILE I WAS GONE" shinji ikari: no i don· tthink every1hing will be back to normal thatd be too crazy and people died leanne: WHAT DO YOU MEAN EACH OTHER shinji_ikari: omfg maoey: oh MAN jade and .Ke •till don1 know zoe is DEAD shinji_ikari: but yea i dunno whether the 26 teaser means she acoming back or not but shinji_ikari: who knowwws 1':08 PM leanne: adsflkalkjija 11:08 PM shinji_ikari: i say teaser but i mean the cove r11:08 PM ? that was the cover right? leanne: casey doesnt know either 11:09 PM macey: yeah 11:09PM leanne: jfc casey doesnt know anything 11:09PM macey: oh, 2rs solicit should be out friday, shouldn1 i t11:09 PM ?? leanne: can you imagine how pissed she's gonna be when she learns jade 11:09 PM kissed ike rory_smith: yes it should 11:09 PM shinji_ikari: i don't really keep track of that 11:09 PM leanne: "yoU DID WHATYOUNG LADY" 1':09 PM macey: jade he has COOTIES. GOD. 11:09 PM upguntha: richj cooties 1uo PM shinji_ikari: "you're gross" 1uo PM macey: has anyone ever photoshopd ike'sface onto that photo 11:10 PM leanne: which one 1uo PM macey: with the guy making a heart out of 11 :10 PM macey: money 1uo PM leanne: LOL 11 :10 PM macey: the "who says i doni have a heart lol" one 11:10PM rory_smith: I probably shouldnt be in here because I havent read 24 yet but 11:10 PM whatever. leanne: can we spend the last three episodes making up happy headcanons 11 :10 PM about the truants leanne: *minutes 11 :10 PM macey: yes please 11 ·10 PM macey: ian does akiko's nails for her. he pret ends to hate it but he actualy 11:11 PM thinks itssuper macey: fun 11:11 PM shinji_ikari:akiko survives 11;11 PM leanne: alako and guillaume are like five year olds 11:11 PM leaMe: whenewr lhey get within ten leet of each other 11-11 PU leanne: "HOWS UR CRUSH ON FORTUNATO HUHHW 11 -11 PM macey: god akiko and gui11-12 PM ll aume probably WRESTLE macey: can youIMAGINE. "1:12 PM leanne: "HOWS URS ON HISAO YOU LITTLE SHIT" "1:12 PM leanne: 'HISSSSSSSS I DONT LIKE HIM" "1:12 PM 'DO TOO ' " DO NOT" 11:12 PM leanne: leanne: "YOU STOLE HIS UNDERWEAR 11 12 PM macey: vanessa gets out the first aid kits 11:12 PM macey: moms around 11 12 PM leanne: I BETYOU JACK OFF TO HIS UNDERWEAR" 11 12 PM leanne: "NO I DONT STOP 11:12 PM leanne: STOP HISAO'S RIGHT THERE ASLDFJA SHUT UP AKIKO" 11 12 PM leanne: "NYEH NYEH NYEH YOU CANT MAKE ME" 11:12 PM leanne: "GODDAMMIT AKIKO IM TELLING FORTUNATO ABOUT YOUR 11 13 PM DIARY' leanne: •...YOU WOULDNT FRICKIN OARE" 1113 PM leame: 'WATCH ME" 11 13 PM macey: OH NO TT IS TIME 1113 PM leanne: oh noo D: 11 13 PM shinji_ikari: lol on that threatening note leanne: no chance of extending it?? macey: i am happy to have spent the hour of our release with you, friends macey: nah i cant• have bed soon shinji_ikari: i have to leave anyways, i should have like two hours ago macey: i past,.bin tN,, leanne: ahh okay Jeanne: THIS WAS SUPER FUN macey: good nijtltguys'! leanne: EVEN THOUGH I WAS TWO HOURS LATE julia: good night' leanne: THANKS SO MUCH <3 leanne: NIGHT• (: shinji_ikari: thanks as per usual, macey! j ulia: thank you• shinji_ikari: 'of leanne left the room, shinji_ikari left the room, __NOWYSIWYG___ Category:MG tinychats